The pain of Surprises
by MrLancerRules
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped by Orochimaru and Sasuke for a strange reason they torture him and beat him up and everything. bad summary but hey read and find out its really hard to say what its about!
1. Why Naruto?

The pain of torture and surprises. Chapter one

Naruto's day started off as it usually did. It had been six months since Sasuke had left and Naruto was still eager to find him. Naruto knew one thing he was with Orochimaru. But that made him worry even more about him. He was also worrying because someone might find out about the nine tailed fox or something.

That was always on his mind. He always knew that elders of the village knew about the fox but were forbidden from talking about it. He knew that someone would find out eventually. He thought that Sasuke would be the first to find out even if Naruto had to tell him himself. But he was far away with Orochimaru so he was safe (kinda). There was always a chance that he would come back to the village and act like nothing had ever happened between them.

Far away from Naruto was Sasuke who was in the middle of a chat with Orochimaru. "Sasuke a word about your friend Naruto. Or should I say I'm going to tell you something that Naruto himself would never tell you himself" Said Orochimaru.

"Naruto has a secret. He cant he's to dumb" spluttered Sasuke.

"Well he has and a big one. I am going to tell you because I think your worth it. You do know that the nine tailed fox that attacked Konoha was sealed inside a baby, that baby was Naruto" Said Orochimaru.

"No it can't be, but if you think about it, it could be true, Naruto's birthday is on the day the fox was sealed away" Said Sasuke (I am not sure about this go with the flow).

"Now listen up Sasuke, I want you and me to go to Konoha and we are going to make a scene …………your going to tell then about Naruto" finished Orochimaru.

Naruto was walking around not knowing not to do Jiraiya was on a mission so Naruto was alone. But he had a strange feeling that something bad was about to happen. Something really bad. But he had to keep going. Today he was going on a mission with Neji, Ten-Ten and lee. They weren't doing much. They were just walking the dogs of the village. He told Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee about his feelings they looked at him weird. But he could tell that they knew he was right. Once they had finished what they were doing they went to the hokage Tsunade. She seemed a little stressed maybe it was all the work she was doing.

"I want you all to be ready at all costs. I have a strange feeling that we are going to be ambushed, plus Naruto I would like to have a word" she finished then everybody was looking from her to Naruto. "Yes granny Tsunade" said Naruto. And everyone else piled out of her office. "Now Naruto, I have been getting word that you know about the nine tailed fox and you the connection sealing lets just get to the point. Well I've been keeping my eye on you lately to see what you have been getting up to today you haven't been the same as usual. Well I guess that you have a weird feeling about today" said Tsunade. Naruto nodded in agreement. "I want you to be prepared for anything. Even the fact that people will find out about the nine tailed fox being sealed inside you, your world might even be turned upside down depends how people take it" said Tsunade. Now Naruto felt even worse so the people he cared for most would hate him like most of the elders did. "You may leave" said Tsunade. She seemed to be looking at him sympathetically. He walked out only to find Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee still there looking at him more like staring. "What I didn't do anything" said Naruto Desperately.

"We heard everything" said Neji in a voice I think no one had ever heard him in.

"Everything!?" asked Naruto

"Yes Naruto everything mainly about the nine tailed fox and you why didn't you tell me Naruto I thought I was your friend" said Lee. Now Naruto felt really bad he really did want to tell him but there were two problems. He didn't know how they would treat him and the fact that he was forbidden. "I didn't tell you because I was forbidden even the older people of the village knew and they too were forbidden" said Naruto desperately. They said nothing except stare at him. Naruto had nothing else to say to them. "Naruto is that how you beat me in the chounin exams?!" asked Neji all of a sudden.

"Sort of, I borrowed some of his chakra" said Naruto. "But that was a last resort" he said desperately. Neji Just stared at him. "Naruto do you know what this means you can control the nine tailed fox' chakra, this is awesome" said Lee. Ten-Ten didn't seem to have much to say she just stared mouth agape. "But there are bad sides the nine tailed fox can take over me when im angry or upset" said Naruto.

There were more stars Naruto got the feeling that they liked to stare when they were in shock. The next thing they knew was a loud bang "it's starting" said Naruto. "Come on were going to be late" shouted Naruto. They all ran outside and there was Sasuke standing right in front of them like nothing had ever happened. Just like Naruto had thought he might turn up. "Sasuke" shouted Naruto in shock from the arrival of Sasuke. But there was no reply Sasuke seemed to be a little quieter than usual. "Move out of my way fox" Said Sasuke as he pushed passed Naruto. But Naruto did not understand. "Ahh, what did you call me?!" asked Naruto well it was more like a shout ask.

"I called you a fox, Orochimaru told me all about your problem and by the looks of these idiots they just found out as well, well it's not your day because I'm going to tell the hole of Konoha, that means your secret will be out Naruto" Said Sasuke he seemed to be quite happy with himself with this. "No Sasuke you can't" said Naruto desperately. But Sasuke had already left so Naruto went go chase Sasuke. "Sasuke come back don't tell anyone it's forbidden" shouted Naruto. He could hear Neji, Lee and Ten-Ten catching up with him. They caught up with him and they saw that Sasuke was not alone he was with another person.

Orochimaru was there with a huge smile on his face. "well that's a surprise the nine tailed fox and his friends" said Orochimaru slowly "right Sasuke listen closely make him all angry and upset that will cause the seal that locks the fox spirit inside of him loosen and the fox chakra will spread inside of him and partially take him over" he finished. "Right Lord Orochimaru" said Sasuke. "Naruto"

"Yeah" said Naruto

"Your never going to be strong enough to be hokage"

"That's never going to work"

"Do you know how good it is to have a family Naruto?"

"No so shut up about families"

"My family was the best in the world"

"So im not mad"

"You should be family is the best thing in the world"

"Shut up"

"no did I touch a nerve or something, look around you everyone has a family I used to but at least I know what it feels like to have a family, but you look at yourself I know you've always wished to know what its like to have a family but no one would take care of you. You never have known what it's like and never will"

"No shut up". By know Naruto was screaming.

"Sasuke I think he's upset. Hit him punch him do something to make him endangered" Said Orochimaru. And before Naruto could move he was kicked by Sasuke. Naruto was practically flying. He could feel the nine tailed fox' chakra starting to flow through him. He could hear Neji saying "it's happened I can see the nine tailed fox' chakra flow through him". "He has to calm down so that the chakra will go away but that will hardly happen" he finished. When Naruto finished falling he landed on a rock next to Sasuke he went to punch him but was captured in a chakra cage. "There's no way he can escape not even the strongest ninja can escape from that" said Orochimaru. Naruto was making odd noises in the background. "I cant stand seeing people like this" said Ten-Ten

"Don't worry my child its only till I show the hole village" said Orochimaru.

Neji, Lee and Ten-Ten were told to follow Orochimaru. They got to the end of the village where Naruto, Neji, Lee and Ten-Ten had heard the explosion. The hole village was there standing in the place they had heard the noise. "Orochimaru" shouted everyone scared. "You see people of Konoha" said Orochimaru pointing at Naruto. "We wanted to play so we wound him up and we joked with him about certain stuff and we attempted to brake the seal that keeps the nine tailed fox inside of him" he finished proud of himself. There were loads of gasps from children that were listening. "Naruto" whispered Sakura staring at Naruto struggling in the cage. "Why boss, why didn't you tell us?" said Konohameru.


	2. He's Gone

"Ahh, let me go" shouted Naruto from the cage. He managed to break the cage and went charging at Orochimaru. The red chakra him know took shape of a fox. Naruto went to punch Orochimaru but he dodged it and Naruto punched Sasuke next to him. Orochimaru didn't care. He just watched Naruto turn around and tried again but missed. Everyone around him stared. Every time Naruto tried to hit him he missed. He hit him once or twice and Orochimaru hit him. Sasuke was even hitting him. Naruto had blood dripping down him but nothing was changing.

"Just one more hit" Naruto said to himself. And dashed towards Sasuke. He hit Sasuke and Naruto could hear loads of gasps around him. Now it was Orochimaru's turn he went charging at him and someone grabbed him. It was Sasuke. "Great work Sasuke" said Orochimaru. He turned to the people "we will be taking him know, you know hurt him and stuff the usual for fun" he finished with a long smile. He kneed Naruto in the stomach and he passed out. Orochimaru picked him up and walked away.

Everyone was too shocked at that moment to notice that Naruto was being kidnapped. It took them a good 15 for it too all sink in then Tsunade all the ninja of the village after them. It took them another 15 minutes to get ready and get out there so in the time they had got out Naruto could have been taken anywhere. Meanwhile Orochimaru and Sasuke were running to some unknown place. Naruto was coming round he felt back to normal no red chakra just his normal blue chakra. It looked like they were slowing down to what looked like a hut. Made out of tree logs. It was so obvious it was perfect. Orochimaru must have known his stuff.


	3. The start of the torture

It was a really old place and Orochimaru put Naruto down grabbed his ankles used his chakra to revel lovely oak stairs. The stairs creaked as Naruto was dragged down them. His back was giving him mager grief as they reached the bottom of the stairs. It was a two roomed basement. When you reached the bottom you got to the first room there was a mini kitchen. Next to the mini kitchen was a cage a cage bout a quarter of the size of a prison cage there wasn't much room in it. And then to your right there was a door leading to another room. They threw Naruto in the cage he landed with a bump against the wall. There was nothing in the cage. "Sasuke how could you have done this I thought I was your friend" said Naruto. Sasuke ignored him.

"Sasuke im going to go on lookout do whatever you want with the kid" said Orochimaru in a slight fully proud voice.

"Yes my lord" replied Sasuke and Orochimaru smiled and left the room. The first few minutes were silent then Sasuke said "I thought you were my friend too but you never told me about the fox now did you friends are ment to tell each other anything" said Sasuke sounding quite upset.

"I know but I was for-"said Naruto but he was interrupted

"But nothing we are going to get revenge" said Sasuke. At that time Sasuke had kicked him and there was more blood coming out of his nose. Then Orochimaru came down "they didn't notice a thing" he said "shall we eat?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

"Yes what about him?" said Sasuke.

"Well chuck him nothing let him starve" said Orochimaru.

Naruto did not want to be there who would he sat with his back to them wondering what everyone else was doing. "There's no pointing turning your back on us it'll be awhile before they find us" said Orochimaru. And Naruto turned to face them. "Well I personally think its time to start torturing him now" said Orochimaru.

"Yes I agree" replied Sasuke. Naruto could not believe his ears. They opened the cage and Naruto tried to make a break for it but was caught by Orochimaru. "Ohhh no, you don't escape me" said Orochimaru and dragged him into the other room.

The other room was like a laboratory. They dragged him to the end of the room to what looked like a tube with loads of wires in it. "You'll never get me in that" said Naruto. But he had no reply. He was just thrown into it. Sasuke pressed a button and tones of wires attached to him. Then Sasuke pressed another button and Naruto started getting electrocuted.

"Ahh stop it, it hurts, it hurts" cried Naruto. After a good 10 minutes of being electrocuted they stopped. Then Naruto passed out. When he woke up he was back in the cage there was his blood dripping from parts of his body it looked like they beat him up when he was unconscious. And now every part of his body was hurting. "You're up that's great" said Orochimaru as though Naruto had been sleeping. "Why, why did you do it?" asked Naruto in a week voice. "Because I was bored so I felt like hurting someone so you were on top of the list Sasuke was behind me all the way" said Orochimaru. "That's it your doing all this stuff to me because you were bored" shouted Naruto. He tried to get up but the pain in his body dropped him back down. Orochimaru smiled and turned away.

ok im going to upload as much as ive writin on my computer then finish it and put the rest up

reviews plz! thank u


	4. He's Saved Or Maybe?

Before Naruto knew it, it was dark. He dared not to go to sleep because he thought they might hurt him or do something to him in his sleep. He couldn't stay awake much longer. "Maybe five minutes wont harm" he thought as he closed his eyes. When he woke up he was back in the tube with the wires. "Great your awake this time up a level start it Sasuke" said Orochimaru.

"Right" said Sasuke and pressed loads of buttons the wires reattached to Naruto, Naruto tried to get them off but they were stuck to him like glue. And before he knew it he was out cold again.

Meanwhile the ninja of the village hidden in the leaves were still searching for Naruto. "Where are you Naruto" thought Sakura. She was with Gai, Kakashi, Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee. "Kakashi-sensei what about that hut over there?!" asked Sakura.

"We could try" he replied and they ran towards it. Down in the basement they could hear people walking around. "Sasuke they will fond us down here soon lets put him in for another spin in the electrocuting pod on highest" said Orochimaru. Sasuke nodded. And they dragged the half conscious Naruto to the pod they threw him in and pushed loads of buttons. Naruto was too weak to try get the wires off. Sasuke pushed another button and the electrocuting began again. He screamed the highest he could and Sasuke and Orochimaru fled. Then Sakura ran down the stairs since she heard screams of pain. They all ran into the room and Sakura said shocked "I think we've found him" staring at Naruto getting electrocuted.

Kakashi ran over and started pressing loads of buttons. Some made the electrocuting get harder then finally after about 5 minutes he managed to turn it off. He dragged Naruto's limp body on to the floor. "Ohh man, Naruto can you hear us?!" asked Kakashi. "Naruto do something if you can hear us" ordered Kakashi.

"I can hear you" said Naruto in a faint voice.

"Right we need to lay him down carefully" said Kakashi. And they did. As they were doing it Naruto noises of pain as they did it but they managed to lay him down. "Right" said Kakashi analyzing Naruto's body. Then he started running his fingers down Naruto's body. "right then, it looks like a fractured skull, dislocated both shoulders, fractured his left wrist, and broken his right arm, looks like some broken ribs, fractured both ankles and some serious burns to his body that have been caused by electrocution. And there's a deep wound on his leg" said Kakashi in a long breath. "Lets turn him over" he said and they all obeyed. Kakashi ran his fingers down Naruto's back. "Looks like a bruised spine but apart from that he's ok" he finished.

Neji started walking around the room. "What have they done to him?!" asked Neji. "I don't know, Naruto what have they done to you tell us?!" asked Kakashi.

"I don't really know I think I was out cold for most of it but every time I would wake up my body hurt more and more. I don't know if I knew you people would be the first to know" said Naruto weakly and closed his eyes they were hurting him so much every part of him was hurting him. The last words he heard was Kakashi "we have to get him out of here now". And he could here or see now more.

Kakashi picked him up and they ran out of the hut and across to the hospital. "Please nurse you have to see to him quickly" begged Sakura.

"Yes we've been expecting him" said the nurse. The nurse took him and hurried off. They followed her to a big oak door. The nurse told them to wait there.

They did not know how long they had been there. It felt like hours to them and every minute they thought something worse was happening to Naruto. Then the nurse came out. "Is something wrong, is Naruto going to be ok" spluttered Sakura.

"Yes he's going to be fine now" said the nurse and everyone gave a sigh of relief. "He's got some bad fractured and bumps and bruises but he's going to be great after some rest" she informed the rest. And the other doctors came out and with them they were pushing Naruto on a bed.

He was unconscious and covered in bandages like a mummy. They dragged his bed along the corridor and everyone followed. They put Naruto's bed in a spare room they had. Kakashi, Gai, Sakura, Lee, Neji and Ten-Ten were told to leave Naruto rest and come back tomorrow when they had the time.

That night Naruto had a bad dream of what would've happened if Kakashi and the others hadn't found him. He could see himself being tortured more and beat up there was blood everywhere they had used kunai knife at him and shuriken. He was surprised they hadn't anyway. Naruto was practically dead on the floor his blood woosing everywhere it wasn't a pretty sight. Naruto wanted to wake up. He couldn't it felt so real. But it couldn't be. His eyes woke up in a shot he was still with Orochimaru and Sasuke. It was all a dream he hadn't been saved at all that was all a dream this was reality.


	5. The reality!

Naruto's blood covered the floor. He felt so weak what had they done to him. Was it Sasuke's sharringan. He did not know or was it the fact that he longed to be saved. It was swirling around his head it made it hurt. Then he found out he had a huge would across his cheek.

"Well wont you look at that. He's awake that's more than we expected" said Orochimaru.

"Why did you do this to me?!" asked Naruto looking at his cuts and bruises all over him and the pool of blood around him. "Well you see Kakashi and the others came here and you started screaming for them to come you were here I knocked you out cold and we hid you and they walked off" replied Orochimaru. Everything was clear to Naruto now that why he dreamt he was saved he was about to and he was knocked out and dreamt that he was saved. But he wasn't and they must have beaten him up for trying to get them out that must have bean the reason.

Naruto was hurting al over. He did not know what they were going to do next so he lay with his eyes fixed at them both. Every time they looked at him they smiled. Like they were planning something really bad. Then a couple of hours later they were whispering behind his back. They kept glancing at him. Naruto was now very suspicious and very hungry. He wanted out and was now planning a breakout no matter how weak and defenceless he was going to get out. He would do anything for it.

So Naruto waited till late at night and Orochimaru and Sasuke seemed to be sleeping. He tried to think of a way out of the cage. Then he found a kunai knife of the floor from when they had been attacking him. He summoned the most of the strength he could and broke the bars on the cage. He ran out and up the stair. He fell on the floor. And he guessed that Orochimaru and Sasuke had heard because he could here running up the stairs he scrambled himself up. He ran up to the door but by the time he got there was someone else there and his name is Orochimaru.


	6. Brought back to Earth

ok thoughts are in italic just to let you know

"Uhhh hey, im just going for a walk" said Naruto desperately.

"Sure and why would I believe that" said Orochimaru.

"Because you're a caring person and wouldn't want to hurt any one" said Naruto. "Im not sure about that Sasuke come here we need to get this child back to the cage and fix the cage" said Orochimaru and Sasuke came running up the stairs and to them. Naruto pretended to collapse. "Yes pathetic attempt to hide your self from us" said Orochimaru. Sasuke did not seem to have anything to say at this moment of time he was just standing there. Sasuke then suddenly picked up Naruto's leg and started dragging Naruto. Orochimaru had a really long proud smile on his face.

They dragged Naruto all he way back down the stairs like they did the first time he was kidnapped. Except this time there was more blood on him from when they were throwing kunai knifes and stuff at him. Naruto had the feeling that when they had put him back in the cage and had fixed it they were going to do the same. So he kept his eyes closed.

It seemed like forever before they had finished fixing the cage. When they had finished Naruto had the feeling they were drawing weapons. He opened his eyes and they were in the cage. Armed and everything kunai and shurriken all by their side. Naruto felt scared he was too scared to move. "This is what you get for trying to escape me boy" said Orochimaru angrily. Naruto had never heard Orochimaru mad before but this was something new and something he never wanted to hear again. "Come Sasuke" said Orochimaru. And they went plunging in Naruto covered his face.

The next thing he felt was a kunai knife plunging in to his stomach. "Awww, please Orochimaru I wont try running away again please just don't hurt me, aww it hurts" Naruto cried.

"This boy is what you get from thinking you can escape me I don't like people who go behind my back I like to know what's going on all the time" said Orochimaru. Naruto felt himself slipping away. _Naruto listen to yourself you about to give up. I cant except this and im you. Since when have you been a quitter, I never have but it seems like last month since I ate food im too weak look at myself there blood every where and I can swear that im in a tunnel and im heading towards the light. Naruto look at you self you can't die whatever you do don't go to the light. Do you really think your going to end it so quickly I don't think so. Think about the others Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka don't give up your dream. _Naruto was having a bit of a fight with him self but it was also a good with for him because it helped him figure out what he was going to do.

He was going to let them kill him. _Let's just face it no one is going to find me. I might as well die no one cares._ He did not know what happened next he passed out from the lack of blood and strength. The last thing he heard was a loud bang. Like a smoke bomb. And the ringing sound of Kakashi's voice sounding throughout the room. Naruto was now fully unconscious. "Right then guys we will have to take the boy" said Kakashi. Quickly grabbed Naruto and made a break for it. Naruto still had kunai knives stuck in him. Out side the hut was Sakura, Gai, Neji, Lee and Ten-Ten.

"Got him" said Kakashi. Everyone was gasping in the background at the sight of Naruto. " We need to take him to the hospital know or he's going to die no seriously he's hardly alive know". They took all the kunai knives out of Naruto as they pulled them some blood squirted out. Naruto started waking up. "Uhh what happened?!" Naruto asked.

"Look guys he's waking up" shouted Sakura.

"Hey Naruto, how ya doing?" asked Kakashi sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, im doing great like a walk in the park" replied Naruto sarcastically. "Ohh, yeah Naruto get up then" said Sakura.

"Ok then I will" said Naruto defiantly. He tried to get up but it hurt too much and fell down with a lot of that hurts. "See we need to get him to a hospital know" said Sakura.

"No I don't want to go to a hospital the stink man" said Naruto sorta like a baby.

"Well you have to because look at yourself you cant stand up you were beaten up and then you could die of blood loss" said Sakura bossily.

"Well let me die then!" said Naruto

"Naruto you're just saying that because you're weak and exhausted right?" said Sakura.

"No I mean it" said Naruto. But there was no truth in his voice he was saying it because he didn't want to be hurt like this anymore. But before Naruto knew it Kakashi picked him up and started heading for the hospital. "What are you doing let me go" shouted Naruto

"You were always defiant Naruto but this isn't your choice its mine do you really think that any of us would let you choose if you died or not I don't think so your going to the hospital and you're going to like it" said Kakashi and Naruto didn't say a thing. What was worrying him most was what happened to Sasuke and Orochimaru.

this is my last chapter for tonight reviews plz thanx for readin see ya soon


	7. Saved And Living!

"Sasuke everything went to plan when Kakashi and the others came and filled the place with that smoke bomb I fed Naruto some potion I was cooking up when every one was sleeping. I called it 'I wish I was dead'." Said Orochimaru. He seemed to be pleased with himself.

"Great plan sire" said Sasuke.

"We are to go Sasuke follow me I have a plan" said Orochimaru. Sasuke nodded and followed.

Naruto was trying to break himself free of Kakashi. But Kakashi was a lot stronger and Naruto was week. They got him to the hospital loads of people in the waiting room all of them with injuries from the explosion ages ago. There was blood on the floor of the hospital. People moaning in pain. When they all saw Naruto they all gasped. They walked up the desk.

"Im bringing Naruto Uzumaki ummm lets see he's been beaten up repeatedly using knifes and shurriken and electrocuted he was kidnapped" said Kakashi. "Why did you bring me here I don't need the hospital look at me im fine" said Naruto defiantly

"I don't think so" said a doctor walking out of his room. "Can you wait over there with him?" he asked and took another patient.

"Yes sure" said Kakashi and walked away to a seat he sat Naruto down and everyone else sat next to him.

They sat there for ages Naruto's blood was now dripping on the floor then. "Naruto Uzumaki come with me" said the doctor. Kakashi helped him up but Naruto couldn't move so Kakashi ye again helped him.

"Lay down on the bed please" ordered the doctor and Kakashi lifted Naruto on to the bed. "So Naruto where does it hurt?" asked the doctor.

"Try everywhere" said Naruto

"Right" said the Doctor. "So im gonna take you up with me and we are going to get you fixed up"

"Whatever" said Naruto. The doctor looked at him with surprise wouldn't anyone with injuries like Naruto's want to be treated. He motioned the others out of the room. And turned to Naruto "Naruto was wrong?!" asked the doctor. "Nothing I just don't see the point in me living anymore" said Naruto. "Right I don't know what they have dome to you but I am going to get some more doctors and they are gonna fix you up and let you rest" said the doctor and walked out of the room.

"they've done something to him like poisoned him or something im getting more doctors in now before he bleeds to death maybe after the potion or whatever they did to him has warred of maybe he'll remember more" he said and walked off to a gasp from Sakura but just stares from everyone else. "At least we know he's ok" said Kakashi.

"Yeah right Kakashi-Sensei did you hear what the doctor said im going to get some more doctors before he bleeds to death" said Sakura. She was known really worried about what the doctor had said. He came back with three more doctors. "right if one of you would like to come in with us to keep him calm ummm, how about you?" said the doctor looking at Sakura.

"Me sure if it will help him" said Sakura. She was hoping they wouldn't do anything bad whilst she was in the room. She followed them into the room where Naruto was lying on the bed. "Right Naruto lets start we brought a friend to help you" said the doctor. They walked up to him and the doctors got ready. "Hey Sakura" said Naruto weakly. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to"

"No, I want to be" said Sakura and walked over to Naruto's side.

"Ready?!" asked the doctor and the others nodded their heads in agreement. "What are you going to do?" asked Sakura.

"We're just going to heal his wounds stitch him up and stuff" said one of the other doctors.

The only thing Kakashi and the others could here was a couple of screams by Naruto but other than that the place was quiet. After about an hour Sakura came out. "They say he's going to be ok now" she said with a smile and a huge sigh of relief. Then they brought Naruto out he was unconscious and covered in bandages they wheeled him to a different room and left and went to Kakashi and the others. "Here's the deal Sakura knows this but we told her not to tell because we were going to tell. It looks like they poisoned him with some sort of poison that Orochimaru must have cooked up himself witch we don't know what it is so he is going to ill for a couple of days under the eye of the doctors and then he has some fractures but he's going to be ok for know. We hope. The cuts made by the kunai knifes we've stitched them up and fixed the bleeding inside him he's going to need to rest for a while then he can go" said the doctor and walked away.

They went into Naruto's room to stare at him. He woke up. "Hey guys what's up?!" asked Naruto.

"Nothing" they all sighed. After about an hour they all left Naruto on his own. Naruto was sore all over he just wanted out to find out what had happened to Orochimaru and Sasuke had they planed all of this or something. He needed to know but that was a job for when he was better and well.

Over the past three days many people had come to meet Naruto about their hearing and seeing of the nine tailed fox within Naruto. Naruto admitted it was all real everything they had said was true he wasn't going to lie any more since he had no more secrets. The nine tailed fox was his biggest secret but everyone knows now and he was happy at the way he was being treated about it. But there were people that didn't want to know. Shino was particularly different to Naruto he acted like he was scared. Everyone knew there were risks in knowing and if the seal ever broke they would all be in danger. Until next time!.

hey guys plz review i finally finished it and stuff im thinking of making a sequel and stuff thnx


End file.
